rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Granting Wishes
Granting Wishes is the twelfth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the last episode of the first season. Summary Unable to figure out all things regarding her commander, Ryahno, as well as the Rhythm Sundial, Uuzoo decides to hire a detective to help her, Loco Wish. HowYu, meanwhile, has his own plans regarding the commander of the guards. Episode in Detail After the happenings of the last episode, with Uuzoo following Ryahno to a city outside of the island, the snake is now confused with the amount of information and the things that happened while she met up with Ryahno. When Ahrow asks her if she's fine during his patrol past the guard posts, she hesitates in telling him about her thoughts and confusion, remembering a derogatory comment Akin Bolo had made when they stumbled over him and Dr. Pertinax in the maze. Now the snake is wondering if everyone sees her as obsessed with Ryahno. In the end she does tell him about her thoughts, though in a shorter, less detailed fashion. Ahrow suggests she hire a detective if she needs to find information and answers. Confused by the term "detective" her guard partner SwayHan explains to her what it means, also suggesting her which one to hire, as one had an office near their guard post. After work Uuzoo immediately heads to the aforementioned office, where she finds herself face to face with Loco Wish, who apparently not only works of police force, but also as a private eye. As the two engage in conversation about the hiring, Uuzoo places a jar filled with money, coins and paper, on the table, stating that it's money she thought about spending on alcohol, but instead saved up and that it will be Loco's, if she can provide information about Ryahno. On her way home the snake passes the park, where she notices a commotion happening and Ryahno on the stage placed in the middle of the park. She realises that her commander had somehow gotten trapped in a sphere like seal and appeared to be put on display in the park in that state. As it turns out HowYu had used MuDan to lure Ryahno into the trap. Uuzoo approaches the stage and, among the people surrounding it, she notices a few familiar faces, most noticeably an apparently angry Gwadeweido and the girl she previously saw at the commander's office, who after a moment leaves the scene, apparently uncaring. HowYu meanwhile claims to now have control over the guards. While Uuzoo slightly panics at the statement, Ryahno remains calm, only demanding to know why he would possibly want the control over the guards so much, even suspecting him to have some plans that wouldn't be legally possible without said control. A statement that gets HowYu angry enough to kick over the round sphere and leave with MuDan in tow. The crowd dissipates, leaving behind only Gwady and Uuzoo, with the former gesturing for the snake to talk to Ryahno first, which she then does. She asks Ryahno how she got trapped and how she can help her, but her commander simply suggests her to stick to her morals and do her job, stating that "her time will come" and that she will get out of the sphere soon enough. That night HowYu tries to make use of his self-proclaimed control over the guards, who disobey his orders and a commotion breaks out until Ahrow shows up to settle the dispute. He listens to the guards's explanation of the situation, but tells them to just keep doing their job for now and that maybe HowYu could be up to something good. HowYu takes this as a sign that Ahrow might be a valuable ally to gain as the guards split up to go to their posts with only Uuzoo left unhappy with how the situation was resolved. Later that night Bwo approaches the city, the same creature that already invaded it forcefully a while ago (in episode 7). When HowYu tells them that it's a delivery he's been waiting for, Uuzoo objects him and has to be forcefully removed from her guard post for the time being, when things get tense between her and HowYu. When MuDan asks about the beast HowYu states that it was part of the deal he struck with the man he met a while ago. In turn for the help and the beast, HowYu had promised him information on the city, though he doesn't know why the man needs it and states it seemed like "personal business." Later on Uuzoo talks to her guard partner SwayHan about how she feels like HowYu is up to no good, wondering if he is going to smuggle in even more dangerous things and is planning to overtake the city with a force. SwayHan suggests they talk to Ahrow about it, which they two agree on after work. Meanwhile in the park Ryahno is still in the sphere, though her peace and quiet is interrupted when MuDan appears, intending to free her. She does ask Ryahno why nobody is trying to stop her master, and the woman explains that he is plotting is own doom if he doesn't listen to others. MuDan then frees Ryahno and remembers how she even got to know her in the first place. HowYu then shows at the scene, wondering why Ryahno is free, but before MuDan can try to come up with a good explanation Ryahno pulls the topic to herself, as if she freed herself, while also accusing HowYu of having stolen the sword MuDan uses from her. She and MuDan then engage in a fight at HowYu's order to his student to see who is the worthy owner of the sword. A fight that MuDan is clearly not winning, but that Ryahno intentionally loses in the end, leaving the sword to the young girl. Afterwards Ryahno and Ahrow later both step in front of the guards to tell them that HowYu no longer has any command over them and that the beast had been taken care of. A happy Uuzoo returns home from work after hearing this, only to be interrupted in her attempt to sleep by a knock on the door. As it turns out it's Detective Wish with the first results of her work. As Uuzoo knows the other woman is also working for the police force, she mentions her encounters with Gwadeweido to her, since the rat is considered to be a criminal. As she keeps talking about her, she also mentions how she feels that there is a deeper kind of relationship between Gwady and Ryahno, though she doesn't know what kind of relationship and how close they are. Lastly the snake asks the woman for more help, especially considering her little project of information gathering about the guild. Wish happily accepts, as she herself is interested in the topic. She immediately corrects an information on the wall, the same one that Ryahno had corrected before Uuzoo had verbally kicked her out of her home. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Kuraz Ryahno * Yin Uuzoo * Paci Ahrow * SwayHan * Loco Wish * Su HowYu * MuDan * Gwadeweido * Sheenyai Yavei * The Owl Guard * Bwo * The Man Wrapped in Scarves and Cloth (mentioned, not by name) * The Ink Butterfly (mentioned) * Fung Gao Ghost Girl (mentioned) Trivia * The title of the episode, "Granting Wishes" might also be a pun on Loco's last name - Wish. As stated by Zennore it's also related to Ryahno giving MuDan the sword that she seemed to want (wish for) so badly. * Commentary by Zennore: "In this episode, Loco seemed to have her hair partly dyed. It was because Yavei was playing around with her hair during a meeting. The results came out pretty well." * This episode marks a sort of point where MuDan's speech pattern was adjusted to make her sound more like a teenager and less like the adult that she was originally planned to be. * Gwady holding back at the mere head shake of Ryahno is an important hint to consider for something the rat mentions later in episode 31. * In reaction to the guards asking what happened to the creature they had to let into the city, Ryahno and Ahrow reply that they "took care of it." In both episode 13 and episode 27 it is stated that something scared the Bwo to a point that the creature doesn't want to leave HowYu's mansion anymore. * Uuzoo stating that Ryahno and Gwadeweido seem close is another hint towards the kind of relationship that they have, which is fully revealed in episode 31. * The information Loco changes on Uuzoo's information wall is in fact the same that Ryahno originally changed in episode 11 and which had caused the argument between her and Uuzoo. * It is to be noted that Loco explains the relation between The Wind and The Fire as that of "like brother and sister." At this point it becomes interesting that Ahrow mentioned that Ryahno is like a sister to him. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 1 Category:Episodes